The invention relates to an apparatus for engaging a workpiece, and more specifically, the invention provides a clamping locator for retaining an automotive body component.
It has been a problem that current configurations of fixturing devices for automotive body components are not as flexible as desired. These current configurations are inoperable to both locate and lock an automotive body component simultaneously with a relatively compact, inexpensive, reliable clamping and locating device. Typically, a fixturing device will have at least one locating guide and at least one clamping or fixturing device.
The present invention provides an apparatus for clamping and locating a workpiece. The apparatus includes a body having a length and an aperture extending along at least a portion of the length of the body. The invention can also include a guide or guide pin fixedly attached to the body. The guide or wedge has an angled end for engaging a surface on a workpiece. The guide pin has a tapered end for engaging a surface on a workpiece and an open end. The guide, or guide pin, also includes an opening or port extending from a side of the guide, or guide pin, in communication with the aperture of the body. The tapered end of the guide pin allows a workpiece to be precisely positioned over the guide pin in two dimensions. The guide or wedge includes an angled surface for precisely locating a workpiece in a single dimension. The apparatus also includes a locking arm. The locking arm is mounted within the body and is rotatable between an extended clamping position and a retracted disengaged position. The locking arm includes a cam follower and a locking projection. The locking projection extends through the aperture and the open end of the guide, or guide pin. The locking projection is operable to extend through the port of the guide, or guide pin, and is operable to be retracted from the port in response to the locking arm movement between the extended position and the retracted position respectively. When the locking arm is in a locking position, the locking projection extends through the port to clamp a located workpiece. The apparatus also includes a drive pin. The drive pin has a cam surface extending along at least one side of the pin. The pin projects through the aperture of the body. The cam surface operably engages the cam follower of the locking arm to rotate the locking arm between the extended or locked position and the retracted or unlocked position. The apparatus can also include an actuator for extending and retracting the drive pin.
Other applications of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art when the following description of the best mode contemplated for practicing the invention is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.